


Over and Over

by Anonymous



Series: Stupid Deep [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Big Dick Richie Tozier, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Don't Judge Me, Eddie Kaspbrak's Tiny Shorts, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunion Sex, Riding, Rimming, Romance, Size Kink, Whew!!, a sex demon hath possessed mine hands, and did i mention SIZE KINK?, but they're all related obvs, each chapter can be self-contained!, formerly-repressed 40-year-olds in love, having fun sex, just so much talking during sex, listen i don't have to explain myself, look they're CUTE and HORNY, more comeplay, uhhhh filthy sex tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “You just want me for my money,” Richie sighs dramatically.“Well it’s definitely not for your personality,” Eddie says, voice low, and presses his palm against his lower stomach.There’s a long, weighty pause, and then Richie says, “You in bed?”Eddie grins. “Yeah.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i blame all of you for screaming at me on my last fic. what's a gal to do other than write more porn? tell me this.

Eddie doesn’t like it when Richie is away for days or weeks at a time. He really doesn’t. He’s back to working out of an actual office again, rather than from home, which means he can’t just go with when Richie is travelling for shows, and he hates it. For someone who complains about Richie being loud and annoying and distracting, Eddie really fucking misses him the second he’s gone. 

What Eddie _does_ like is the phonecalls he gets when Richie is away. 

He anticipates them now, like clockwork. Is developing a pavlovian response to them, if he’s being honest. At around 10pm—midnight in Chicago, where Richie is today—Eddie makes his way to their bed, stepping out of his pants along the way. 

He gets the call five minutes later, fingers already trailing up and down his thighs. “Hey,” he says. 

“Hey.” Richie’s voice is low, a little hoarse. Probably from spending all day yapping. Or not. “Sorry it’s so late. I just got back to my hotel.”

“It’s not late here. Out partying?” Eddie’s fingertips scratch lightly at his inner thighs. 

Richie snorts. “Getting a couple drinks with the crew. It’s a Thursday night, Eds, we weren’t getting hammered.”

Eddie hums. “How did the show go?”

“Was alright. Nothing terrible happened which, at this point, is all I ask for. People laughed.”

“Well that’s a relief,” Eddie scoffs. “If no one laughed I would be really concerned about the Netflix deal.”

“You just want me for my money,” Richie sighs dramatically. 

“Well it’s definitely not for your personality,” Eddie says, voice low, and presses his palm against his lower stomach. 

There’s a long, weighty pause, and then Richie says, “You in bed?”

Eddie grins. “Yeah.”

A soft hum across the line. “Hold on, let me get more clothes off.”

Eddie laughs. “When are you gonna be home?”

“Late tomorrow,” Richie says, and Eddie can hear the rustling of bedding and clothes. “Land at ten.”

“I’ll be waiting,” Eddie says, and his voice comes out a mixture of teasing and genuinely kind of horny. 

Richie’s sigh is staticky across the line. “I really fucking miss you.”

Eddie feels it like a gentle stab to his heart. “Yeah,” he says. And then, because he’s already in bed and his hand is already inching inside of his boxers, he adds, “I miss your dick.”

Richie laughs, and it sounds like he’s lying back down now. “You’ve been saying that for a week now.”

“I miss it every day,” Eddie tells him. “All the other dicks around here just don’t quite compare.”

Richie hums. “Guess I’ll just have to come home quickly, then.”

“Oh no, take your time.” Eddie wraps his hand around his cock—after a week, he gets hard just hearing Richie’s voice. It’s pathetic. “I’ve got options.”

“Which is why you’re on the phone with me, huh?” Richie says, sounding smug. 

Eddie smiles, closes his eyes. “You better make it worth my while.”

“Oh, I will.” Richie’s voice is even lower, now, rough around the edges. “Are you naked?”

Eddie would laugh at how blunt he is, but he’s not that interested in drawing this out at this point. “No,” he says. “I have a shirt on. And boxers.”

“Cute,” Richie hums. “What shirt?”

“One of your old ones,” Eddie says, because he’s not an idiot. “With the hot dog on the front.”

Richie laughs. “Hot.”

“It’s not my fault all your shirts are dumb as fuck.” Eddie thumbs the head of his cock. “It smells like you. And me, now.”

“Mmmm. You gonna come on it?”

Eddie grins. “Yeah.”

“Good. But if I was there, I’d push it up your chest.”

Eddie inhales deeply and smiles, fond and turned on and happy. “Mhmm?”

“I’d suck on your nipples,” Richie tells him. “That always gets you going.”

Obediently, Eddie’s hand releases his cock and dances up to his chest, where he rubs at one nipple gently, his fingers just a little slick with precome. “Feels good,” he hums. “I like it.”

“I know you do. Makes you moan.”

“Yeah.” Eddie shifts restlessly, spreads his legs a little. “God, Rich. I miss you.”

“I know,” Richie groans. 

“Miss your dick,” Eddie tells him. “Like, I was kidding before, but it’s really not a joke. I miss it.”

“So you’ve said,” Richie teases, but his voice is raw. 

“It stretches me so good. Fucks me so deep.” Eddie bites his tongue and rubs his nipple a little harder, pressing his chest up into it. “God, I want it bad.”

“Yeah. Fuck. I’ll give it to you.” Richie’s voice is breathy. “Are you touching yourself?”

“Not yet. Just getting worked up.”

Richie’s laugh is a rumble across the line. “I was worked up when we started.”

“Just getting _really_ worked up,” Eddie clarifies. “What are you doing?”

“Just jacking off. Nice and slow. I’m almost out of lube.”

Eddie hums. “Last time you’ll have to use it.”

“Bold of you to assume I won’t jack off tomorrow morning, too.”

“Don’t,” Eddie tells him. “Save it up for me.”

Richie groans. “I miss that thing you do with your wrist. I can’t do it the same.”

“Well, I won’t be jacking you off when you get back tomorrow,” Eddie says, sliding his hand back into his boxers. “I am expecting a good, long, _hard_ fucking.”

“Yeah. You’ll get it. Fuck.” Richie hisses. “I’ll fuck you really good.”

“You always do,” Eddie says. “I want it _deep_, Rich. Your whole cock inside me.”

“Yeah. You like that.”

Eddie smiles. “I _love it_. Your cock is so thick. So long. Fills me up so good.”

“Just for you,” Richie says, sounding dazed. He always starts making less and less sense as they go along. 

“Just for me,” Eddie agrees anyway. He’s barely gotten started; he puts his phone on speaker and sets it down on the pillow next to him, grabs for the lube. “Want you so deep I can feel you in my throat. Stretched out around your cock.”

“Love the way you look,” Richie groans. “My dick inside you. And you’re stretched around it.”

“I _want it_,” Eddie tells him, slicking up his fingers, pushing down his boxers to wrap them around his cock. “Want it inside me.”

“I’ll give it to you,” Richie promises. “You’ll just lie down and take it while I fuck you. You’re so good at taking it.”

“I know you like it. The way I lie there and just take your cock. Kind of a slut for it.”

Richie moans. “I _do_. You look so good.”

Eddie gets tired of jacking off—he slides his slick fingers down, behind his balls, pressing up into his perineum, teasing. And then slides them down to his hole, twitching in anticipation. “I need something in me,” he says, just circling it, waiting. 

“Yeah,” Richie says. “Finger yourself for me.”

Eddie was going to anyway. But now he slides a finger in, all at once—he’s always at least a _little_ loose. Even when Richie’s gone. “Yeah,” he says breathily. “God. Feels good.”

“Love it when you feel good,” Richie says. 

“You always make me feel so good.” Eddie pumps one finger in and out, and then pushes in another. “Two fingers.”

“Mmmm. You just love it when something’s filling you up.”

“I really, _really_ fucking do,” Eddie says, and grins. “Can’t wait for it to be you.”

“Needy, Eds, _needy._” 

Eddie laughs. “_Horny_, Rich, just so fucking horny. A little desperate. I don’t know if we’ll make it to the bed tomorrow.”

“Oh, we will,” Richie says solemnly. “Firstly because you’d bitch about how dirty the floor is. And secondly because you won’t be _able_ to take the fucking I’m gonna give you on the floor.”

Eddie groans at the thought of it. “Want your dick in me _so bad_.” 

Richie hums brokenly. “Have you been using a dildo?”

“No,” Eddie says, gasping as he pushes a third finger into himself. “Holding out for something bigger.”

“Fuck. Good. What about in your mouth?”

Eddie moans. They do that, sometimes—give Eddie something to suck on while Richie fucks him. He just likes having something in his mouth. “No. Good idea, though.”

“You weirdo. I’d tell you to get one now, but I want to hear you,” Richie says. “Fuck, I’m so hard. Just thinking about how you’re gonna feel around me. So tight and hot and wet.”

Eddie pants as he starts moving his hand faster, thrusting his fingers in and out of himself. “Fuu-uuck. Want your come in me.”

“God, yeah. Shit. As much as you want.”

“Love the way it feels,” Eddie pants. “So wet and filthy inside me.”

"Shit. Eds." Richie's breaths pick up. "You know I love it when you’re gross. I can't wait to see you. Can't wait to touch you." 

"Want your hands all over me." Eddie's fingers sink into his hole and curl up, and he arches as he presses into his prostate. "_Fuck_. Richie. Want your hands on my chest and thighs and in my mouth."

"Gonna give it to you. Gonna touch you all over while I fuck you. You wanna come untouched baby?"

"Not tonight I don't," Eddie growls, rubbing over his prostate insistently. His wrist is starting to cramp, and he moves his other hand down from his chest to his cock, hot and hard. "Fuck, Rich, are you close?" 

"I'm always close with you. Tell me how to fuck you and I'll do it." 

"Every way," Eddie moans. "Want you to fuck me through the mattress. Fuck me from behind at the breakfast table. Fuck me on the balcony with your fingers in my mouth to keep me quiet." His cock twitches in his hand and he hissed. "Fuck me, shit, backstage at a show. Let me ride you just before you go onstage. Hold me down and come inside me." 

"Oh, _shit_ Eddie. God, your mouth. Filthy." 

Eddie grins, and then whines as he catches a really good angle. "Say something to me Rich, I'm close, tell me how you'll fuck me." 

"So good, so deep, any way you want. Pin your hands over your head and fuck you until you can't think. Until you're moaning so loud the downstairs neighbours complain." Richie groans. "God, Eddie, I'll give it to you so good and you'll fucking love it. You love cock so much, it's an inspiration. Just, a fucking dick connoisseur, god, it’s ridiculous. You'll be screaming for it, you'll be _desperate_ for it, and I'll keep giving it to you over and over." 

"Yeah, yes, _Richie—_" And Eddie is coming, moaning loud and long, spine bowing up off the mattress. He comes across his stomach in long stripes, strokes himself through it, fingers buried deep inside himself. "Oh, fuck…" 

Richie moans across the line. "Shit. Was it good, baby?" 

"Yeah," Eddie gasps, stomach heaving. "If you were here you'd lick it off me." 

"Yeah." Richie hisses. "Love the way you sound, Eds. Your voice. I'm so close." 

"Come on, Rich. You can come,” Eddie babbles, dazed and mindless. “You fucked me so good, you can come now. I'll suck your cock when you get back, lick so messy over the fat head, fit it into my mouth." God, Eddie's voice is wrecked, and he knows Richie loves it. "Stretch my lips wide. Love your cock, Rich, love how it fills me." 

And now Richie is moaning, a broken sound that tells Eddie he's done his job. "Fuuuuck, Eddie. Oh, god, fuck. I love you so much. You fucking bastard, I love you so much." 

Eddie closes his eyes and grins up at the ceiling, trailing his fingers through the come on his stomach like he knows Richie would. "Love you too," he hums. "Can't wait to see you tomorrow." 

Richie’s voice is completely fucked, still heaving heavy breaths across the line. "Yeah. Shit. For the sex, obviously, but also I just miss your face. And your mouth. I miss you yelling at me all the time." 

Eddie laughs. "God, you're a sap after sex." 

"I just love my boyfriend so much," Richie sighs. "I'm gonna pass out soon. You good?" 

"Yeah, I'm good. Gonna turn in soon. Tired of waiting for you." Eddie reaches for a tissue to wipe himself off. 

“Yeah. And Eds? I’m not gonna fuck you backstage at a show. That’s just asking for trouble.”

Eddie snorts ungracefully. “I know that, moron. Don’t ruin my dirty talk.”

“I’m just saying. It’s not gonna happen. We can talk about the rest.”

Eddie can’t help but smile at that. "Yeah, okay. See you soon. I'll talk to you tomorrow." 

"God. Yeah you will. Night, babe." 

"Night, Rich." Eddie's heart expands in his chest. "Sweet dreams." 

Richie's already hung up. That fucker. Eddie was trying to be cute. 

He chuckles, turns off his phone. He still needs to shower and wipe everything down. But he feels good, sated and satisfied and still tingling with the aftershocks. 

And he's looking forward to tomorrow. He's looking forward to it a _lot_.


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie refuses to pick Richie up from the airport for the sheer drama of it, and both of them know it. It would be easier and cheaper for him to just be waiting outside in the car when Richie landed, and they’d get home close to the same time, and they’d get to see each other sooner, but he doesn’t _want_ to. It’s not cinematic. And Eddie doesn’t want to get arrested for public indecency. 

So he stays home, and lets Richie get an Uber, and gets everything ready for his arrival. 

Richie texts him when he touches down, and when he begins the trip home. They’re just short, perfunctory texts. Nothing special. They make Eddie’s heart race all the same. 

When he hears the jangle of keys outside the front door, he stands up. He moves to lean against the kitchen doorway. He crosses his arms over his chest. 

The door opens. Richie steps inside and drags his suitcase in behind him. 

He catches sight of Eddie, and his mouth pulls into a grin, eyes flashing. “Oh, Eds, you little bastard.”

Eddie laughs. “What?” he says innocently, picking at the waistband of his track shorts. 

“Don’t _what_ me. I’ve missed those shorts almost as much as I’ve missed your cute fucking face.” Richie toes out of his shoes, drops his suitcase, and slams the door behind him. 

Eddie grins, tugging down the ludicrously high hem of the shorts. They hide absolutely nothing. “C’mere,” he says. “How gross are you?”

“I brushed my teeth at the airport,” he says. “Can’t do much about airplane sweat though.”

“I’ll live,” Eddie says, pushing off of the doorway. “Washed your hands though?”

“Obviously I washed my hands, Eds,” Richie laughs, walking closer slowly, _achingly_ slowly. 

“I wouldn’t put it past you,” Eddie says, and then steps right into his waiting arms and kisses him. 

It’s a good kiss, all things said. Eddie missed sex, but he missed everything else, too. The simple pleasures. Kissing and holding hands and cuddling in front of the TV and before falling asleep. He likes kissing Richie, likes the way Richie gasps and hums into it, and the familiar taste of his mouth, the soft sucking warmth of it. It makes his chest feel full and his body lax. 

They kiss for a long time, before they do anything else. Just holding onto each other as Eddie slots their mouths together, licks and bites and sucks to his heart’s content, clinging. Richie’s breaths are warm and minty against his face, and Eddie revels in it, revels in the intimacy of it, the affection of it. It’s nothing incredibly erotic. It just feels good. 

“Good flight?” Eddie murmurs, scraping his bottom teeth over Richie’s lip. 

Richie hums. “Fine. Was thinking about you.”

“Hope there were no children seated near you.” Eddie sighs as warm hands smooth down his back, over his shirt. Another of Richie’s tacky-ass tees. “Did you bring me anything?”

“Yeah, it’s right here in my pants,” Richie says, canting his hips forwards for a moment. 

Eddie snorts, but presses into the brief contact. “Anything _else?_” 

Richie kisses him again, long and slow, and then says, “I brought us a bottle of whiskey to share. But not for tonight.”

Eddie hums. “Not for tonight,” he agrees. “I want to be…_wide_ awake.”

Richie’s tongue licks at his lip. “God, I really missed your voice,” he sighs. 

“You heard it every day,” Eddie teases, hands on Richie’s broad shoulders, rubbing down his arms. 

“Not like this. Mmm, missed your ass, too.” His hands move down from his waist to his ass, palming two big handfuls of it. 

Eddie hisses, pressing up on his toes a little, and Richie pulls back a little to give him a look. “What?” Eddie says, trying to play it off. 

“Nothing,” Richie says, pushing his hands down to Eddie’s thighs and then up under the hems of his shorts. His palms are just a little bit rough against the sensitive skin of his ass, and Eddie makes a quiet sound. 

Richie kisses him as he squeezes his ass again, and Eddie whines this time, and then Richie’s fingertips move between his cheeks and meet something solid. 

“Oh, shit,” Richie says weakly. “Do you have a plug in?”

Eddie grins. “Didn’t want to waste time on all the prep a week of not getting fucked takes.”

“Fuck,” Richie whispers. “Bedroom. Now. Immediately.”

Eddie laughs, and pulls away to walk towards their room ahead of him. He swings his hips exaggeratedly. 

Richie makes a sound. “Watch it, Kaspbrak, or I’ll try to fuck you right here.”

“Don’t you dare,” Eddie says. “The lube’s in the bedroom.”

Richie catches up with him just inside their room, and grabs Eddie to swing him around and press him up against the wall, kissing him furiously. Eddie grins into it, shifting against the pressure of the plug inside him, and swallows Richie’s throaty moan. 

“You’re so fucking hot,” Richie breathes against his mouth. “I can’t stand it, Eds. I’m going to die and you haven’t even taken any clothes off.”

“Mmmm. I aim to please.” 

Richie tugs him away from the wall and pushes him gently towards the bed. “Lie down,” he says. “Belly down.”

“Bossy, bossy.” Eddie climbs onto their bed and lies down on his stomach, chin propped on his crossed arms. “Not sure why _you’re_ calling all the shots.”

“Because _you_ had the _audacity_ to _seduce me_,” Richie says, kicking off his sweats and then spreading Eddie’s legs with his hands and climbing up to kneel between them. “And this is a give and take relationship.”

“Seems like I’m only giving,” Eddie says, shivering as Richie drags his fingers down Eddie’s back, to the waistband of his shorts. 

“Oh, you’re gonna be _taking something_,” Richie says, and then tugs the loose bottom hem of one of the leg holes of his shorts aside to get a look at his ass. “Oh, _holy_ shit.”

Eddie grins. He’s used the plug on Richie a few times, too—knows the eroticism of the smooth black stopper against the pale skin of his ass. He clenches around it, so that the plug twitches. “What are you waiting for? I’m all ready for you, dumbass.”

He meant to use a different nickname, something sexy or cute, but usually he just ends up using insults instead. Richie never seems to notice. 

“Hold on,” Richie says. “Don’t move.”

He holds Eddie’s shorts to the side, gives himself a nice view, and then Eddie hears the click of a camera shutter. 

Eddie snorts. “Youths and their cellphones these days. Can’t just appreciate a moment.”

“I am _appreciating_ the moment,” Richie says, thumbing the plug and taking another picture. “And I will continue to appreciate it later, when I’m not home.”

“Pervert,” Eddie says fondly. “Is that how you get through boring meetings?”

“Well you won’t send me nudes, so I have to make do.”

Eddie rolls his eyes. “You take my nudes for me. Are you just gonna stare all night or what?”

“Not _all_ night.” But obediently, Richie grabs onto the end of the plug and pulls it out a little, and then pushes it back in, slow and deep. 

Eddie moans reedily. “Shit, Richie. I’m really fucking worked up already.”

“Yeah,” Richie says roughly. “You’re gonna come way before I get inside you.”

“Well at this rate for sure,” Eddie scoffs. “Come on, Rich, I want that dick.”

“You’ll get it,” Richie promises, and pushes the plug in and out a few more times. Eddie groans and arches into it, and tries not to cheer when Richie finally slides his shorts down his thighs and slips the plug out of him. 

“God, I’m super fucking sensitive,” Eddie sighs. 

“You’re always fucking sensitive, babe. That’s why I like you.” Richie palms his ass and drags his thumbs over either side of Eddie’s hole, makes a shiver run up his spine. 

“_That’s_ why?” Eddie asks, eyebrows raised. 

“Mhmm. No other reason. Just your sensitivity. And how loud you are in bed.” He spreads Eddie’s cheeks obscenely wide.

Eddie chokes out a laugh. “So there _is_ one other reason.”

“Shut up,” Richie says, and then ducks down and slides his tongue into Eddie. 

“Oh, _fuck!_” Eddie cries, back bowing so sharply it’s almost painful. “Richie, fuck, _fuck_.” 

Richie hums into him, licking into his hole wet and obscene. 

“Hooooly shit, Rich.” Eddie squirms uncontrollably. “God, fuck, that feels so good. I’m kinda raw from that plug and this feels incredible. So good.” 

Richie moans, and the vibrations of it shoot straight to Eddie’s dick. The plug reappears, just prodding at Eddie’s perineum, close to where Richie’s eating him out. 

“You’re so lucky I fucking showered for this,” Eddie says. “God. Oh, Jesus Christ. Rich, I’m gonna come from this, I swear to god.”

Richie pulls out of him with a wet sound and says, “Then come.” And then he presses his tongue back into him, licking at his hole like he’s starving. 

It feels obscenely good. Getting his ass eaten out is one of those things Eddie hates in theory but fucking _loves_ in practice. It’s disgusting and ridiculous and fucking _unsanitary_, but god, does he love how it feels. He loves how filthy it is. It drives him insane. 

And Richie is good at it. His technique probably isn’t great, but he’s fucking enthusiastic, sloppy and desperate, and he makes noises like he’s loving every second of it. Like he’d gladly die eating Eddie’s ass. God, it makes Eddie so fucking horny. 

“Ahhhhh,” Eddie whines, pressing his ass up against Richie’s mouth. “Richie, Rich, I can’t—”

“Come on, baby,” Richie says, kissing sloppily against his hole. He pushes the head of the plug against it, too, sinks it into him and kisses around it. “Come on, you can do it.”

“I fucking _can’t_, Rich,” Eddie snaps, pressing his hips against the mattress, trying to get some friction. He’s sweating and writhing and he feels like he’s losing his mind. “God, what are you _doing to me—_” 

“Come on, baby, come on—” Richie rubs the bulb of the plug against his prostate ruthlessly, making Eddie twitch and moan. “Don’t worry, I’ll fuck you after, you’ll get what you want, I just wanna see you come, you can do it, right here.” He kisses just above where the plug is moving in and out of him, rotating excruciatingly slowly, and then slides the tip of his tongue into Eddie alongside it. 

Eddie makes a strangled noise as he comes, clutching his pillow and shaking through it, his body on fire. “_Shit_,” he gasps. “You fucker.”

Richie chuckles quietly, kissing above his hole again, soothingly. “I still got it,” he says smugly. 

“I hate you so much,” Eddie says, chest heaving, toes curling through an aftershock. “Now you have to wait to fuck me, I hope you know that.”

“Oh, I know,” Richie says, sounding completely unbothered about it. He nips Eddie’s left asscheek fondly. “Here’s a wet wipe, I’m gonna go brush my teeth again. And then we can make out.” He crawls up the bed, plucks a wet wipe from the bedside table, and presses a kiss to Eddie’s cheek, right over his scar. “God, I love you.”

Eddie groans, feeling half dead already from coming _fucking_ untouched. God, Richie wasn’t kidding about him being sensitive as fuck. “Get out of my bed. I hate you.”

“I can’t wait to fuck you,” Richie breathes, and then slips away to the bathroom. 

Eddie hides his smile in his pillow and shivers. He really fucking missed Richie.

***

It takes a while for Eddie to be ready to go again, which is honestly kind of nice. They lie side-by-side in their bed, away from the new wet spot, and make out slowly, in between idle chatter. Richie tells a story about the guy sitting next to him on the plane who was either passed the fuck out or meditating. Eddie laughs and drags his fingernails gently over the soft hair on Richie’s chest and stomach. They bicker about what day recycling is on.

“It’s definitely Thursdays,” Richie hums, kissing Eddie’s upper lip. “Why would you think it’s Wednesdays?”

“Because I’ve been taking out the recycling on Wednesday every other week for over half a year now,” Eddie says. “So obviously it’s on Wednesdays.”

“No, you started taking it out on Wednesdays because you got too anxious about missing it on Thursday morning, even though they only pick it up at noon,” Richie says. “Trust me, it’s Thursdays. This is _my house_.” 

“This is _our house_, asshole. I fucking live here. I pay rent.”

“Yeah, but it was my house for longer. I always took it out on Thursdays.” Richie kisses him again, and then rubs his stubbly cheek against Eddie’s. 

“I’m going to get beard burn, fucker,” Eddie grumbles. He lets go of the recycling issue—he has the sneaking suspicion he might be wrong, and he hates being wrong. “Everyone’s gonna think I got dragged behind a truck.”

“No, they’re gonna think you made out with someone with a beard,” Richie says. “And your boyfriend has a beard.”

“Is that what we are?” Eddie asks. 

“Huh?”

“Boyfriends?” Eddie kisses the edge of his stubbly jaw. “You used it yesterday, too. On the phone. You said _I just love my boyfriend so much_.” 

“Oh.” Richie pulls away and frowns. “Do you not like it? That’s how I describe you to everyone else.”

Eddie blinks. “You talk about me?”

Richie blinks back. “Uh, obviously? Eds, I talk about you all the time. Like, nonstop. Like, people have asked me to stop.”

Eddie’s face goes warm. “Yeah, no, I mean. You tell people that we’re—together?”

Richie goes kind of sickly pale. “Are we _not?_” 

Eddie laughs. He can’t help it. “Rich. We live together and say we love each other and we have sex _all the time_. We are definitely together, oh my god.”

“Oh. Thank god.” Richie deflates. “Fuck, I was terrified for a second there.”

“You’re such an idiot. I just. I didn’t know you _told_ people. Like, other than the Losers.”

Richie blinks at him slowly. He’s taken his glasses off—easier to lie on his side without them—so his vision must be kind of hazy, but his eyes are still sincere. “I tell people,” he says. “I’m sorry I didn’t ask first. I told everyone right away. I told my manager the day after it happened.”

Eddie laughs again. Richie makes him laugh so easily. “Nerd,” he says. “You called me your boyfriend?”

“No, I don’t think so. That came later. Actually, I think maybe he called you that before I did, and it just stuck.” Richie frowns at him. “Do you not like it?”

Eddie shrugs. “It’s kinda cute,” he admits. “Makes me feel like we’re teenagers.”

“We missed out on dating when we _were_ teenagers,” Richie says.

“That’s true.” Eddie smiles. “I’m fine with it.”

“Oh, good. Because I was not looking forward to telling like a hundred people that you’re not my boyfriend after all.”

Eddie snorts.

Richie smiles back at him, raking his fingers through Eddie’s hair. “What do _you_ call _me?”_

Eddie makes a face, shrugs. “I kind of just avoid it, honestly. I just call you Richie, and if people ask, then I say we’re together.”

“That sounds so awkward,” Richie laughs. “_Oh, yeah, can I bring Richie? You know, that guy I live with… Oh yeah, we’re, uh. We’re together_.” 

Eddie pinches his arm. “I don’t sound like that.”

“Yes you do. Just call me your boyfriend, god. It’s kinda juvenile, but so what? It’s cute.”

Eddie rolls his eyes, and absolutely does not admit that someone at work started calling Richie his husband, and now it’s caught on, and he doesn’t know how to correct anyone. And he does _not_ admit how much he likes it. 

“Do your coworkers know who I am?” Richie asks curiously. “Like, do they know I’m Richie _Tozier?_” 

“No, and it’s going to stay that way,” Eddie says. “Hopefully none of them ever watch your shit because eventually you’re gonna start telling jokes about me and then we’re gonna get pictures leaked of us and I’ll never be able to go to work again.”

“Guess you’ll just have to start working from home again,” Richie sighs, ducking down to kiss his throat. “So that we can fuck all day.”

“You say, as you don’t even fuck me when we’re home together.”

“I thought you weren’t ready yet,” Richie says, sucking a hickey into his throat, like they really _are_ teenagers. “You want my dick now?”

“Richie, literally, _literally_, it is never a matter of me not wanting your dick,” Eddie tells him. “I want it all the time. The moment you finish fucking me, I want you to do it again. The problem is not being _able_ to be fucked without crying.”

Richie hums, his cock twitching against Eddie’s thigh. “Can I fuck you without you crying?”

Eddie shifts experimentally. “Yeah, I think so. Just take it kinda slow at first.”

Richie grins, and immediately rolls on top of Eddie, crushing him bodily and sucking a hard kiss from his mouth. “You stretched enough?”

Eddie huffs. “Yeah, Rich, I was wearing a plug for like two hours.”

“Mmm. Just making sure.” He sits up, shucks off his boxers, squirts lube into his palm to cover his dick in it, stroking it to full hardness. With his clean hand, he helps Eddie take off his shirt, so that both of them are completely naked. Richie’s gotten better at this, over time. He still sometimes asks if he can keep his shirt on, but less often since Eddie spent an hour sucking kisses into every inch of his torso. Now, he climbs over Eddie’s body unabashedly, hitches Eddie’s legs up around his waist. “Good?”

“Richie, if you don’t put your dick in me, I’m going to buy you a one-way ticket back to Chicago, I swear I will.”

Richie laughs, and leans down to kiss his forehead, and then lines himself up and pushes the head of his cock into him. 

“Oh, _fuck_,” Eddie hisses, breathing deep and squeezing his eyes shut. “Richie, I swear to god. I _swear to god_. Your dick has gotten bigger.”

Richie’s laugh is shakier now, hips twitching. “I seriously doubt that.”

“Yeah, well, you’re not the one with a fucking monster cock in your ass,” Eddie snaps. “Stop moving. God.”

“You want me to pull out?” Richie asks, lifting a hand to thumb gently at Eddie’s lip where it’s caught between his teeth. “We can go back to fingering. Or you can suck me off, I know you love sucking dick.”

“No, shut up, I want you to fuck me. I made myself a promise.” Eddie takes a deep breath and bears down, and Richie sinks into him another inch. God, he’s huge. “It’s just _been a fucking minute_. Remember when I said I didn’t use any dildos while you were gone? Bad call, man, bad call.”

“No, good call. Want you to feel it.” Richie backs up, finds the lube, pulls his cock out to pour more lube onto it and then slide back in. “There we go. Nice and easy.”

Eddie hums, the stretch of it easier this time. “Feels like our first time,” he says, his voice a little wheezy. “It was like a revelation.”

“Your size queen awakening,” Richie says, groaning as he pushes deeper into Eddie. “Cockslut awakening.”

Eddie laughs softly, squirming as Richie’s cock stretches him wide in little jerks. “No, that happened the first time I saw your dick. When you came out of the shower.”

“Mmm. You screamed.” Sweat beads on Richie’s brow. 

“Shut the fuck up, I was _surprised_. You were _naked_ and had a _massive dick_.”

Richie grins, rubs a cold, slick finger around Eddie’s nipple. It makes him squeak in surprise. “I’m naked and have a massive dick now, and you’re not screaming.”

“Not yet,” Eddie says wickedly, and then whines high in his throat as Richie gives a tight little thrust, sliding another inch into him. “Oh, fuck. Yeah, that’s good.”

“Yeah?” Richie pants. “Is it getting good?”

“It’s always good. You know I love it.” Eddie squirms some more. “Love the feeling of you so deep in me.”

“Mmm. My basic bottom bitch,” Richie hums. 

“Literally, Richie, I hate you so fucking much,” Eddie says. “If your dick wasn’t so big I would leave you.”

“Lucky me,” Richie sings, and hitches his hips forward. 

Eddie moans, arches his back. He’s loosening up now, his body remembering this kind of intrusion, and he sighs and takes it, inch by inch. It aches a little, the stretch of it, but it’s not a bad kind of pain. It’s the fullness Eddie likes, the exquisite pressure, like something missing inside him is being slotted back into place. Does that make him a cockslut? Maybe it does. It’s just the one dick that he likes, though. 

“Remember when my mom used to say that the queers would, you know, make me gay?” Eddie asks, trying to relax so that he can take even more. “I think that’s what you did to me with your dick.”

Richie laughs out loud, grinning sappily. “I’m so glad, Eds, I really am. If it’s a crime to make your best friend gay by having a big dick then lock me up.”

Eddie blows out a slow breath, and feels Richie’s hips meet his ass. “Hey, roll us over. I want to ride you a bit.”

“Yeah? You sure?” Richie grinds against him a little, and his breath hitches. 

“Yeah. Can get you so deep like that. That’s how I want it.”

Richie’s smile turns fond. “You stick to your guns, Kaspbrak. I like that about you.”

“I’m a man of simple pleasures,” Eddie says. “Big dicks, dumbass boyfriends.”

“Aww, you used _boyfriend_. I told you it was cute.” Richie pulls out slowly, gently, and turns over to flop onto his back next to Eddie. “I’m too old to roll us over. Get up yourself if you want to sit on my dick.”

“You’re the worst,” Eddie says, and heaves himself upright. His knees crack. “God, I _am_ old. Hey, you want your glasses?”

“Oh, yes please. I want to see your face when you come.”

“Nerd,” Eddie says, snagging them from the bedside table before moving to straddle his hips. He slides the glasses onto Richie’s face for him, and then wraps his hand around Richie’s cock and lines it up before sinking onto it slowly. “Oooooooh, fuck. Yeah, that really hits different.”

Richie hums. “God, you’re fucking tight. Eds, if I come in you immediately, will you kill me?”

“I might,” Eddie says. “Please hold on for me. I haven’t gotten a proper fucking yet.”

“You’re lucky I have _stamina_, you sensitive bitch,” Richie says, thrusting up into him a little. “And also that I jacked off this morning against your wishes, or else I’d be going off right now.”

“You dick. You always make _me_ go twice,” Eddie says, finally fully seated on Richie’s cock, full to bursting with it. “Oh, _wow_. God, that’s fucking deep. Like, _right_ on the edge of too much. Fuck.”

“I don’t make you go twice, _you_ make you go twice.” Richie’s voice is strangled now. “You’re really like a vice around my dick, Eds, god.”

“I’m _sorry,_ you’re just _big_ and _deep_.” Eddie takes some deep breaths and lets them out slowly. “Oh, yeah. That’s good.”

Richie grins up at him. “You look good up there,” he says. “Sitting on my dick. Like you’re made for it.”

“Thank you,” Eddie says, squirming, getting used to it. “It’s where I belong.”

“Hell yeah it is.” Richie grinds his hips up, and Eddie whines. “You like that?”

“Yeah, god, you know I do. I love it.”

“Remember when you said you wanted to ride me backstage?” Richie says. “You’d never make it. You’re too loud.”

“God, Rich, I _know_, okay? It was just for the bit.”

Richie laughs. “I can’t believe you called your dirty talk a bit. Anyway, I’m not making fun of you. I’m just saying, you’re mouthy as fuck. I like it. It’s hot.”

“You better like it,” Eddie mutters. He pushes himself up at last, and then sinks back down. “_Oh_, fuck. Yeah, that’s fucking good. I fucking love your dick.”

“_So_ fucking mouthy,” Richie says dreamily. “And those _thighs_. Goddamn, Eddie Kaspbrak, you’re a dream.”

Eddie opens his eyes, and grins, and then starts fucking himself on Richie’s dick in earnest.

He can never last for long, like this. He loves riding Richie, but getting fucked always makes his knees weak, and he can never keep it up. But still, it’s fucking good while it lasts. Richie’s cock fills him up over and over, and Eddie can control exactly where it hits him, twisting and leaning until it’s grazing his prostate just enough to tease. He’s getting hard again now, the stimulation good rather than too much, and it’s making his breaths come short, pleasure sparking in his lower back. He rocks his hips back and forth, grinds down onto Richie’s cock, feels it like an ache in his teeth. 

And Richie watches him like he’s in a constant state of awe, eyes shining, palms smoothing up and down his thighs. The attention is good, and so are the moans Eddie can draw out of him, the whines and hitches of breath when he clenches down around him. He stops moving when he knows Richie is getting too worked up, starts again when he’s calmed down. 

“Okay, fuck, fuck,” Eddie says, slumping forward, bracing himself against the pillow on either side of Richie’s head. “I’m done, I need you to fuck me now. Nice and deep, please.”

“All I do is work,” Richie says, reaching around to rub at Eddie’s rim, stretched around his cock. “World’s most overworked service top.”

Eddie snorts, panting and sweating. “Sorry for wanting to get fucked. I guess I thought you were strong or something.”

“Oh, no way, you’re not goading me into this,” Richie says, tugging him down and rolling them over exactly like he said he couldn’t before. “I am doing this of my own free will, because I like to be in control.”

“Uh-huh,” Eddie says, and lets Richie cram a pillow under his hips and lift his knee as close to his chest as it’ll go. “Alright, big guy, let’s see what you can do.”

“Shut up, stop making it seem like I only follow orders,” Richie says, and then fucks Eddie exactly how he asked him to. 

They’ve worked up to this, in the past couple of months since they started having sex. Getting Richie all the way inside him, and then fucking him deep. It was a bit touch and go in the beginning, but now Eddie craves it, the feeling of it. He keens and moans, arching his back as Richie thrusts into him with long, broad strokes. Gets all the way into him with each one, not hard but as deep as he can go. He starts off slow, makes sure Eddie can take it, and then picks up speed, until he’s shaking and sweating and Eddie can’t form words anymore, his voice just one long broken _ah-ah-ah_ sound as Richie fucks into him. 

Richie takes over the talking for him, at this point. “Shit,” he grunts, “fuck, you’re so good. Take me so good, like you’d do it forever. Like you never want to get off my cock. Fuck, _Eddie_, I love doing this. I dreamed about this for so long. Oh my god. God, I’m gonna come soon, come on Eds.” And he starts stroking Eddie’s cock in time with his thrusts as they get more erratic, leans in so that they can kiss sloppily, fucks him a little wildly at the end. Comes just a few seconds before Eddie does, crying out into his mouth, cock buried deep inside him. 

They both make weak, pathetic sounds as they come down from it, breathing hard. 

“Ohhhh, god,” Eddie sighs. Pleasure tingles in his fingertips, prickles at the bottoms of his feet. “That was good. That was really good, I missed that.”

Richie groans and nods, face mashed into the pillow next to Eddie’s head. “Honestly, Eds, you just love it so much. I love fucking you just because you love it so much.”

Eddie grins, hands roaming up and down his sweaty back. Gross. “It’s not because of my sweet ass?”

“That too,” Richie says. “You have a sweet ass and I love your face and you make the best sounds and say the stupidest shit. But also you just like sex so much. Inspirational.”

“It feels fucking _good_,” Eddie says. “And every time, you look at me like you’re having a fucking revelation.”

“I _am_,” Richie says. “The revelation is that you exist and you love me and you want me to fuck you and that’s incredible every time.”

Eddie smiles. “I do love you,” he says. “And I do want you to fuck me.”

“What a sweet fucking deal,” Richie mumbles into his neck. 

Eddie laughs. “Okay, get off me. I can’t breathe.”

“I can’t. Brain melted. Bones melted. Sex too good.”

“Worst service top ever,” Eddie says, and pushes at Richie until he slides out of him and rolls over. “Don’t pass out.”

“I won’t,” Richie says, hand slapping at the bedside table for something. 

“If you’re aiming for the wet wipes, you’re way off,” Eddie tells him. 

“Mmmm. No, that’s not— Ah.” He picks up the black plug from where it’s sitting innocently on the table. “Here you go.”

“What are you—” Eddie bites his tongue as Richie reaches between his legs and nudges the plug up against his rim. “Oooooh, fuck. Oh, Richie.”

“Good?” he asks, just rubbing the blunt tip of it around his stretched, twitching rim. 

Eddie grins. “Yeah. Fuck. Plug me up.”

“Thought you’d like that.” Richie pushes the plug into him carefully, filling him back up and sealing his warm, wet come inside.

“_Fuck_,” Eddie breathes. “Yeah. I like that.”

“Cockslut,” Richie mutters. “Cumslut.”

“Don’t call me names,” Eddie says. “I like what I like.”

“Yeah, I know.” Richie pats at his thigh soothingly, his hand warm and soft against his sensitive skin. “Hey. I love you.”

“I know,” Eddie says, and smiles. He squirms, feels the come and the plug inside of him. “I love you too.”

God. He hates when Richie goes away, but he fucking _loves_ it when Richie comes back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M NOT GONNA WRITE THEM FUCKING BACKSTAGE OK HE WAS JOKING AND RICHIE VALUES HIS CAREER but listen i understand. i do.

Eddie wakes up to the sensation of rhythmic pressure against his ass, pushing the plug still inside him against his rim and nudging the bulb against his prostate, and a warm hand against his stomach, stroking gently at his skin. Eddie moans softly, presses his hand over Richie’s, and says, “I thought I was the horny one, you bastard.”

Richie hums against the back of his head. “We trade off. It’s my turn today.”

Eddie huffs a sleepy laugh. This is what he gets for giving Richie the okay to wake him up like this. Not that he regrets it. “Okay. Well, good morning to you.”

“Good morning my love,” Richie sings, and Eddie is reasonably sure he means it mockingly, but it’s so cute that it makes him smile anyway. 

“I was talking to your dick,” he says, pushing back against the hardness he can feel against his ass through his sleep shorts. “Good _morning_.” 

“Ha ha,” Richie says mirthlessly. “See if I’ll fuck you for that.”

“You’re the one who woke me up by dry-humping me,” Eddie says, lacing his fingers between Richie’s. “Who even said I want to get fucked.”

“Eddie, darling, you always want to get fucked.”

Eddie has no argument for that. 

Instead of fucking him, though, Richie scoots back and tugs on Eddie’s hip, so that he turns to lie on his back. That shifts the plug inside him again, and he swallows a whine as Richie noses along his jaw and feels up his chest before pressing a long, closed-mouthed kiss to his lips. He knows better than to try to kiss Eddie properly before he’s brushed his teeth, but this is fine for now, warm and soft and lingering as he strokes his palm down Eddie’s side and up his arm. Eddie squirms a little into his touch, revelling in it, pushing up into it. It feels good, not in an erotic way, but just. Pleasurable, in a way that’s warm and grounding and comfortable. 

“You’re cute in the morning,” Richie murmurs against his jaw, thumbing a nipple briefly and then moving his hand to stroke through Eddie’s hair, over and over. He kisses the corner of Eddie’s mouth, and the side of his nose, and his cheek, and under his eye, and on the edge of his eyebrow. He tips Eddie’s face towards him so that he can kiss the scar on the other side of his face. After his mouth, it’s probably the part of Eddie’s face that gets the most attention. 

Eddie smiles. “_You’re_ cute in the morning,” he says, mouth still clumsy with sleep. “You’re the one smothering me with kisses.”

“It’s because you’re so cute,” Richie says, mouthing along his jaw. “I’ve always thought so. Ever since we were kids. Eddie Kaspbrak, the cutest boy in the world.”

“Yeah, and I always hated you for saying it,” Eddie says with a laugh. He hums and presses into a particularly good, sucking kiss under his ear. “Don’t give me a hickey, or I swear to god, I’ll get out of this bed.”

“You were much more fun when you worked from home,” Richie mutters grouchily. “All I do is pleasure you and this is the thanks I get.”

“All you do is bother me, and then sometimes give me orgasms,” Eddie says. 

“You’re just so fun to bother,” Richie says, still stroking through his hair affectionately. “Bothering you has been my lifelong divine duty. Making you come is a much more recent goal.”

Eddie laughs. “Okay, well, feel free to focus on track two for the moment.”

“You’re so bossy,” Richie says, nuzzling the side of his face. “All _you_ ever do is sass me. I love you so much.”

Eddie’s heart squeezes. “Hey. Kiss me, moron.”

Richie does, nudging their faces together and kissing him softly, more softly than Eddie expected. It’s sweet, and it lingers, and Eddie makes a pathetic little sound into it, because it’s early and he’s sleepy and he can’t control how affected he is by this stupid fucking kiss. God, he’s so happy. 

And then Richie pulls back, and smiles at him sappily, blinking hazily without his glasses on, and then starts kissing down his throat with purpose. 

“Ah,” Eddie says, spine arching a little as Richie nips over his adam’s apple, almost hard enough to leave a mark. “Okay, now we’re getting somewhere.”

“Shut up, asshole,” Richie says fondly, licking over his collarbone. He leaves a bite mark low enough to be covered by a collar, and then lowers his mouth to suck perfunctorily on one nipple. 

“Oh, _shit_,” Eddie says sharply. “Okay, yeah.”

“Mhmm,” Richie hums, the vibrations zipping down Eddie’s spine like electricity. He tongues around Eddie’s nipple, and it pulls a strangled sound out of his chest. 

“Ahhhh.” Eddie tangles his fingers in Richie’s curls, presses his chest up against his mouth. “Shit. That’s good.”

“You don’t have to sound so shocked every time,” Richie says, pulling off to lick at him kittenishly. “We both already know you’re into this.”

“Listen, it’s not my—” He breaks off to hiss as Richie sucks on him again, wet and lascivious. “It’s not my fault no one ever did this to me for forty years and now it makes me lose my mind every time.”

Richie just hums in response, and moves to his other nipple to give it the same attention, his hands roaming over Eddie’s hips and thighs. 

And then one hand dips between his legs to press on the head of the plug through his shorts, and Eddie whines out a shocked sound, and Richie picks up his head to grin. “Alright, baby. On your stomach.”

“Fuck,” Eddie breathes, and does as he’s told because now he is on _fire_ and he knows what he needs. 

“Mhmm. Eddie Kaspbrak, you’re a vision.” Richie’s on his knees now, and he runs his palms down Eddie’s back, tugs at the waistband of his shorts. “Goddamn. You are hot stuff.”

Eddie huffs a laugh against his pillow. “Less talk, more action. Please.”

“Don’t rush me, I’m appreciating the artwork.” Richie tugs down his shorts, but only enough to display his ass. “Oh, yeah. Hot fucking stuff.”

“I even said please,” Eddie says. “That’s rare, you should take advantage of that. Positive reinforcement.”

“I will,” Richie says, palming his ass, spreading his cheeks. He thumbs at the plug gently. “Your ass is so cute. I want to eat it.”

“How about you fuck it instead,” Eddie groans.

Richie snorts, and then drags his shorts the rest of the way off and tugs the plug gently out of his hole. 

“Oh, _shit_,” Eddie hisses, clenching around nothing. He can still feel Richie’s come inside him from last night, and Richie pushing it back in with one finger. “God, Rich.”

“Hot,” Richie murmurs, and Eddie can hear the snap of his phone camera again. He spreads Eddie’s cheeks with one hand, takes pictures, presumably, with the other. A finger dips into him. “You’re filthy, Eds.”

“You’re the one fingering your come into me,” Eddie says, biting his tongue at the feeling of it. 

“You’re the one loving it,” Richie shoots back. He slips another finger into him with a wet sound, and takes another picture. “God, Eds, you’re so stretched out. Just waiting for me.”

“Richie, fuck me,” Eddie says, his voice taking on a distinct whining quality that he hates. “Please, please fuck me.”

“Look at you, begging and shit. Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?”

Eddie laughs a little, squirming and trying to get Richie’s fingers deeper. “Eddie Kaspbrak is dead. There’s just me, a basic bottom bitch, in his place.”

Richie laughs at that. “Don’t say that,” he says, voice a little sad. “I like Eddie, especially alive. Even if he’s a whiny bitch.”

Eddie would get emotional at that, but he’s busy being desperate to get fucked. “Remember when I said I thought I was the horny one? I was right. It’s me. What do I need to say? I’ll say it.”

“Nothing, babe,” Richie says roughly, sliding his fingers out of Eddie, reaching for the lube on the bedside table. “You’ll get what you want.”

“I’m not above pleading,” Eddie says, shifting his hips against the mattress as Richie dribbles lube over and into his hole. “I am shameless. Please fuck me. I want your cock so bad. Fuck your come into me.”

“Oh, shit, yeah, that’s what you needed to say,” Richie says, and there’s the slick sound of him spreading lube over his cock, and then he’s straddling Eddie’s legs and pressing the tip of his cock against his stretched rim, braced over his body. “Ready?”

“So, _so_ fucking ready,” Eddie breathes. 

Richie presses into him in one long stroke, with Eddie loose enough from last night to take him all at once. His cock makes a filthy, wet sound as it pushes into him, and Eddie groans, long and loud, as Richie slides home. 

“Oh, _fuck_,” Eddie says, choking on it. “Fuck, Rich.”

“Is that what you wanted?” Richie asks, panting breaths between Eddie’s shoulderblades. 

“Yeah, _Christ_. Oh my fuck, that’s so much. Richie, Rich, I know I’ve said it before, but what the _fuck_ do you need such a big dick for.”

Richie laughs breathlessly, pulling out and easing back in, making Eddie whine. “For this,” he says, grinding in deep. 

“Holy _shit_ yeah,” Eddie says, and gives in to it. 

It is, honestly, disgusting. There’s a lot of lube and come, and it’s wet and noisy and filthy, and Eddie hates it, but mostly just because of how much he _fucking_ loves it. He moans into his pillow helplessly, fingers scrabbling against the sheets, and then Richie starts fucking him deep and steady and he makes a sound like a sob. Richie presses him down between his shoulder blades, which Eddie likes because it makes him feel anchored and safe, but then he lets go and instead finds Eddie’s hand with his own, laces their fingers together against the sheets. 

“Ri_chie_,” Eddie says, voice raw and choked. “What the fuck, you asshole, I’m going to fucking die.”

Richie huffs against the back of his neck, grinds deep into him. “Even now, you bitch at me.”

“If I die I’m going to die bitching at you,” Eddie says, choking back a wail. 

“Good, that’s how I—_fuck_—want to remember you. God, I love you so much.”

Eddie wants to say it back, but all he can do is make a high, keening noise, toes curling as Richie’s cock slides over his prostate ruthlessly. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he sobs, writhing against the sheets. 

“Is it good?” Richie asks hoarsely. “Eddie, baby, is it good?”

“So fucking good,” Eddie manages to say, arching his back, pressing back into every thrust. “Shit, babe, fuck.”

Eddie can feel every inch of him like this, the hot hardness of Richie’s cock inside him, the flared crown, the fat head. It’s incredible, it’s _unbelievable_, and Eddie has never felt so good in his fucking life. 

“I’m losing my, _ah_, my fucking mind, Rich,” Eddie whines, clutching his hand tightly. His eyes are leaking tears and he’s glad Richie can’t see them. “Go-o-_od_.” 

“So fucking chatty all the goddamn time,” Richie grunts, and fucks into him a little harder. 

“I can’t help it,” Eddie moans. 

“I know, fuck, I know. I love it. Eds, I love you, I love you so fucking much.”

Eddie sobs in response, Richie’s cock catching a particularly good angle inside him. “Love you too,” he tries to say, but it comes out garbled and muffled. 

“You’re so good, I wanted you so long,” Richie tells him, dipping his head down to kiss the back of Eddie’s head, the nape of his neck. “So happy to finally have you.”

Eddie feels so good he doesn’t know what to do with all of it. He makes choked, fucked-out sounds, and tilts his hips up to reach for his dick. 

“Yeah, you’re not gonna last, you love it too much,” Richie says. “I know how to fuck you so good. It’s okay, baby, let go. I’ve got you, I love you.”

“Shit,” Eddie says, stroking his cock as well as he can with Richie fucking his hips down against the sheets. “God, Rich. I’m gonna—”

“Come, it’s okay, you can do it.”

And Eddie does, helplessly, sobbing into his pillow and coming so hard his vision goes white for a second, body spasming hard around Richie’s cock. 

“Fuck, fuck, you’re so hot,” Richie moans, still going, shifting his angle so he’s not fucking against Eddie’s prostate. “Love doing this to you.”

“Oh my _god_,” Eddie says, turning his face to the side and breathing hard as Richie keeps fucking him. “Come on, Rich.”

“Love making you feel good,” Richie says, voice tight with pleasure. 

“You do, shit.” Eddie arches his back and tries to clench around him, though it’s a weak effort. “I feel so good, I’m so happy.”

Richie whines, his thrusts getting sloppier. 

Eddie is dazed with pleasure and exhaustion, his ears ringing with the wet sounds of Richie fucking him. “Love you so much,” he mumbles. “Want to do this forever. Want to _fucking_ marry you.”

“Eddie!” Richie yelps, and then he’s coming inside him, hips stuttering, cock jerking. 

Eddie smiles, still holding onto Richie’s sweaty hand. He clenches weakly around him again, hums at the wet feeling of another spurt of come. “There you go,” he hums. 

“Eddie,” Richie says thickly. “Eds, fuck, _Eds_.” He pulls out, sooner than he usually does, and sinks down next to Eddie, his hand leaving Eddie’s to curl in his hair and make sure Eddie’s looking at him. Eddie blinks open his eyes, and sees Richie staring at him with tears on his cheeks. “Eddie,” he says weakly. “Are you fucking serious?”

Eddie blinks, and thinks back on what he said. Oh. 

“Yeah,” he says quietly, and grins as a smile starts to tug at Richie’s lips. “Yeah, fuck. I mean. Eventually.”

“You want to marry me,” Richie breathes, like he can’t believe it. His smile is taking over his entire face now. “You want to _marry me_.”

“This wasn’t a proposal,” Eddie says warningly. “My proposal’s gonna be way fucking better than this.”

“You’re going to _propose to me_,” Richie says, voice wavering. “Holy shit.”

“Yeah,” Eddie says, and grins. “Gotta tie this thing down. Where else am I going to get such a good dicking?”

“Nowhere,” Richie says soppily. “God, I love you.”

Eddie leans in, so that he can kiss Richie’s smiling lips softly. “I love you too,” he murmurs. “Can you pass me a wet wipe? I’m leaking everywhere.”

“You’re ruining the moment. Let me fucking bask.”

Eddie grins. “We’re gonna have such good married sex someday.”

“Oh my god, _shut up_. I’m already crying.” Richie sniffles, and hides his face. “How am I even supposed to get through the rest of the day now?” 

Eddie laughs, and strokes his fingertips over Richie’s damp cheeks. “You’ll find a way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i'm DONE for now but am i ever truly done? maybe not. keep an eye out i guess. i just love them. 
> 
> (lmk if u want my username to read my non-porny content!)


End file.
